


[podfic] You Were The Year Poised On The Equinox.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), reena_jenkins



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1, Alderaan Is Not Destroyed, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Jyn Erso Raised By Galen & Lyra, F/F, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Jyn Erso-centric, Lesbian Leia Organa, Lesbians Save The Universe, POV Jyn Erso, Podfic, Spies & Secret Agents, lesbian Jyn Erso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Five secrets between Jyn and Leia, and one that doesn't need to be said.





	[podfic] You Were The Year Poised On The Equinox.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Were The Year Poised On The Equinox.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562793) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:** 5 Things, 5+1, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Spies & Secret Agents, Happy Ending, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, Lesbians Save The Universe, Alderaan Is Not Destroyed, lesbian Jyn Erso, Lesbian Leia Organa, POV Jyn Erso, Alternate Universe - Jyn Erso Raised By Galen & Lyra, Jyn Erso-centric 

 **Length:**  00:18:54

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_You%20Were%20The%20Year%20Poised%20On%20The%20Equinox._.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
